


Happy New Year

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(+44):<br/>We should totally stay in at new years, have sex and try to time orgasm to the countdown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be pwp but then the feels snuck up on me

Stiles really can’t believe it’s almost time for a new year. So much has happened in the past year though, like learning that werewolves? Yeah, they’re real, that Stiles is ready for a fresh start. Although he can’t say he’s too upset about the whole werewolf thing because he’s kind of dating one. The alpha to be exact. 

Of course there’s supposed to be a party that night. That’s what everyone does on New Year’s Eve. Stiles knows it’s at Jackson’s house because his parents are never home and he’s adopted so they let him get away with anything anyways. Not to mention Jackson’s house is huge and ridiculous. But he’s not exactly friends with Jackson, so he’s not exactly excited about the party. But he knows he’ll be invited because ever since Jackson became Derek’s beta, Stiles kind of has an in. 

But the more Stiles thinks about it, the more he doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to be surrounded by tons of people he barely knows whose main concern for the night will be getting drunk. He’d much rather spend it with someone he cared about. And getting something more than a simple kiss in the midst of a crowd at midnight.

Speaking of parties, he hears his phone going off, and it may or may not be playing Hungry Like The Wolf, so he knows it’s from Derek and he knows he’s probably asking him about the party.

_**You almost ready? I’ll be there to pick you up soon and we can head to Jackson’s** _

_We should totally stay in at new years, have sex and try to time orgasm to the countdown_

He grins and waits for Derek’s response. 

Only it doesn’t come. Stiles checks to make sure he actually hit send, but yeah, he definitely had. Stiles is about to start pouting when he hears the front door opening. He’s pretty sure his dad has to work all night and is confused for a couple seconds until he sees Derek standing in his bedroom doorway.

Oh yeah, that’s right, he can use the door now that his dad knows about them. It’s nice not having to worry about a werewolf sneaking into his window anymore. 

“Hey,” Stiles starts, but is cut off before he can say anything else because Derek is shoving him up against the wall and kissing him like he’ll never get the chance to again. His hands are going everywhere and, “Did you honestly just rip my shirt?!” Stiles yells as he pushes Derek away from him. “I liked that shirt!” But Stiles kind of forgets about his shirt because Derek’s mouth is attached to his neck now and it feels really nice. Really, really nice. 

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Stiles finally gets ahold of himself and he realizes something. “It’s not time for the countdown! We shouldn’t be doing this yet.” He was actually kind of serious about his text, how cool would that be?

“Practice,” Derek murmurs. “Have to make sure we time it right.”

Oh, ok, sure. Stiles is fine with that.

And now they’re moving away from the wall. Derek is leading Stiles to the bed and Stiles really can’t believe that the text message has worked. He had kind of figured Derek would have to at least make an appearance at the party, just to make sure all of his little wolf pups stayed in line. But it’s not the full moon so Stiles guesses they’ll be ok.

And really that’s the furthest thing from his mind right now because Derek is kissing his way down Stiles’ chest and probably leaving marks all the way down, and he knows Derek is 100% to blame for his new marking kink.

“Shirt off dude,” Stiles mumbles, pulling at Derek’s shirt, and he happily complies. He leans up and pulls his shirt over his head before attaching his lips to Stiles’ again. Stiles can feel the friction between their bodies and he just wants all of the clothes to be gone, right now. He starts pawing at the waistline of Derek’s jeans to get his point across. Derek gets the hint and he’s helping both of them out of their pants and boxer briefs before Stiles can even think about moving. 

And then Derek’s mouth is on his dick and it’s hot and wet and Stiles can’t think of anything else. And Stiles is pretty sure that all of this, with Derek’s mouth all over him, has something do with marking his territory, but he’s perfectly fine with that. He’s Derek’s and Derek is his.

Stiles feels like he’s about to come already and it has not been long enough at all. So, as hard as it is, he pushes Derek up off him. “No, stop, wanna fuck you,” he says and Derek fucking growls. Stiles takes his opportunity to flip them over so he’s on top for once. He smirks at Derek and pecks him on the lips before moving down to take a nipple into his mouth. Stiles doesn’t need super werewolf hearing to catch the noises that he’s causing Derek to make and he grins smugly before going down even further to take Derek’s leaking cock into his mouth. He focuses on the head for just a little bit before pulling away, only to get a condom and lube from his bedside table.

Once he gets some lube smeared on his fingers, he’s back to giving his full attention to Derek’s dick. Stiles takes it back into his mouth as he slides a finger into Derek, and matching moans escape each of their throats. Stiles takes his time stretching Derek, adding two more fingers and working them in and out, moving them in different angles, trying to catch Derek’s prostate. It isn’t often that he gets to do this, usually being bottom, so he fucking cherishes these moments when he can bring Derek to a crumbling mess beneath him, clutching at the sheets and begging for Stiles to fuck him. 

“Fuck, just do it already Stiles,” Derek’s voice is so wrecked already and Stiles can feel his cock twitching at the want and need of it all. 

He removes his fingers, quickly putting the condom on and slicking himself up before lining up at Derek’s entrance. “Ohmygodsogood,” he breathes out as the tight heat of Derek is enveloping him. 

He stills once he’s all the way in, fearing that if he moves he’ll come right then and there. And he wants to make this last. He leans forward, chest against Derek’s, and kisses him on the lips, inviting his tongue into Derek’s mouth. He can feel Derek’s hands cling to his hips, hoping he can keep his werewolf claws to himself, because Stiles doesn’t need claw marks there.

Finally, when he feels like he can take it now, Stiles starts moving. It’s slow at first, Stiles is building up his rhythm. But slow never lasts long with them and Stiles starts moving faster, his thrusts getting quicker and shallower. He tries a couple different angles, wanting to hit just the right spot for Derek. And he knows he’s succeeded when Derek is almost howling, and yeah, Stiles can feel the werewolf claws now. 

“Are your fangs coming out?” Stiles has to know. He doesn’t know what it is about the fangs but they are so hot to him. And since the claws are there it’s likely that the teeth are.

Derek pushes himself up into a half sitting position and bares his fangs to Stiles. Stiles moans and cups Derek’s face with one hand, crashing his mouth down onto Derek’s, feeling the points of Derek’s teeth with his tongue. 

“Fuck you’re so hot when you wolf out during sex. I love that I can make you lose control, that I’m doing this to you.”

Stiles’ thrusts are starting to become erratic and there is no rhythm whatsoever because he’s so damn close and he’s lucky he can control anything at this point.

“Stiles, touch me, please.” Derek moans as Stiles hits his prostate again. And Stiles can’t say no to that. He reaches in between them with one hand, taking Derek’s dick into his hand and stroking slowly. He runs his thumb along the tip, smearing the pre-cum that’s leaking out, using that to help his hand glide easily along the rest of it. 

“Fuck I’m so close,” Derek makes it known and Stiles can only nod his head. When Stiles can’t even form words he knows he’s done for. 

It only takes a couple more thrusts before Stiles is coming when Derek says his name again, and everything is good and perfect and white hot and Stiles doesn’t think he can handle it. He basically collapses on top of Derek, his hand still on Derek’s dick but he can’t even move it after that body wracking orgasm.

Stiles feels Derek’s hand cover his, jerking himself off into Stiles’ hand and he comes moments later between the two of them. It’s sticky and it probably should be gross but Stiles just thinks it’s hot. Everything about Derek is hot.

When Stiles can finally move and his bones aren’t rubber anymore, he pulls out of Derek who winces at being empty and pulls Stiles as physically close as possible without actually being inside of him again, and Stiles smiles. He’s glad that Derek enjoys this just as much as he does. 

“Hey, I love being cuddled up with you, but this,” Stiles motions between them at the come that’s starting to dry on their chests, “is not working for me right now.” Not to mention he hasn’t even been able to remove the used condom.

Derek chuckles and gets up to grab a towel and Stiles is glad because he doesn’t know if he can stand. He finally takes off the condom and tosses it in the general direction of his garbage can.

By the time they’re finished and cleaned off and cuddled up in bed it’s just a little before 11:00, and they have just about an hour until the New Year. 

“I don’t think it’s going to take that long next time,” Stiles says with a satisfied smile on his face, thinking that mutual hand jobs would do the trick just fine at this point.

“I think you’re right,” Derek agrees softly, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck. He places soft kisses along Stiles’ neck and jawline and there’s really nothing sexual about it. It’s all gentle and sweet and comforting. So much so, that he ends up falling asleep in Derek’s arms. 

The first thing Stiles does when he wakes up is smile at Derek, because he’s so adorable when he sleeps. The second thing he does is look at the clock, and the third thing he does is start freaking out.

“Derek!” he shouts and shakes his boyfriend awake. “We fucking missed it! God dammit it’s already 2013! We fucking slept through it!” He’s ridiculously upset and he knows it’s kind of stupid but he hadn’t missed a New Year’s countdown since he was nine. And he had special plans for this one and they were ruined by stupid sleep. 

“Happy New Year?” Derek says but it comes out as more of a question when he sees, and hears and kind of smells, that Stiles is genuinely upset about this. 

“What about this is happy? We totally missed it Derek!”

“I think this is the best New Year’s ever,” Derek says, slipping his arms casually behind his head.

“And why is that?” Stiles asks skeptically, because he truly thinks it’s been ruined.

“Because I got to wake up with you,” Derek says, and it’s so sincere that Stiles feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest because he can’t handle all of these feelings right now.

“Aw, you love me,” Stiles says with a goofy grin on his face.

“Little bit,” Derek says, holding up his thumb and index finger on one hand, leaving not even an inch of space between them to show Stiles that little bit.

“I love you too,” Stiles says and leans down to kiss Derek on the lips and now he can’t help but to agree about it being the best New Year’s ever. And he wouldn’t mind making it a new tradition, well the sex part and waking up with Derek, not sleeping through the countdown. “But if this happens again next year, I will kill you if we fall asleep.”


End file.
